


Calling

by zematerid



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zematerid/pseuds/zematerid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How many times can you call someone without seeming eager?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling

“How many times can you call someone without seeming eager?”

Sokka and Aang stared at him like he had turned insane, not sure of whether to laugh or be sad for their friend. They had been caught off-guard when the other had presented them with the question.

“Uh, well I don’t know man. Whatever seems normal, I guess?” Sokka shrugged. “You can call her all you want, and if she isn’t screaming at you, then just assume she’s okay with it.”

“I don’t see why you should be so worried, Zuko.” Aang chided. “Toph’s a pretty cool girl and I’m sure she’ll be thrilled with every call you send her. I mean, just call her all you want.”

“Gee, Aang, no wonder Katara turns off her phone sometimes.” Sokka laughed. He was so funny sometimes, he thought, only to find Aang shaking with grief, or was that fear?

“She what?” Aang asked, all the color from his face draining as he slowly took in the other’s comment. “Katara… is bothered by my calls?”

Uh oh. “Uh, pretend you didn’t hear anything.” Crap, Katara’s going to turn me into prune juice later.

Zuko sighed, watching his friends banter back and forth, and turned to look at his phone. Toph’s contact number was first on his list, and he had to resist the urge to call her then and there. He hasn’t heard from her in two days, and quite frankly, he was missing her. What would he tell her though? He didn’t have that much to say. He could say he was bored, but the other might take offense. Or, he could tell her he wanted to hear her voice, but it sounded so god awfully cheesy the conversation might turn into a one-sided taunt show. He groaned. He was never getting anywhere.

That is, until his phone rang.

Ungracefully catching his phone as he almost dropped it from surprise after seeing who the caller was, he quickly answered.

“Uh, hi, Toph?” he said, quite unsure of what to say. “So, what’s up?”

“Hey, Sparky.” She laughed into the receiver. “Is that snoozles and twinkletoes I hear over there?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s them.” And, turning his head away, he shouts. “You two, shut up! I’m on the phone.”

“Ooooh, Aang, he’s on the phone. Yeah sure man, no worries, we got ya covered!” Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. “But not before we ruin your life! Come, on Aang, let’s party!” Sokka yelled out, jumping on the living room couch as Aang ran around the room.   
“Sokka, shut up, stop- Aang get away from that vase- Sokka that’s my father’s- Aang, Azula will NOT like that!” Zuko barked, all the while hearing Toph’s cackling over the line. “Sparky, that’s never going to work.”

Zuko sighed in exasperation. “I know, I know, so why the call? Anything up?” he said, swatting Aang’s bald head when the younger tried to touch his grandmother’s favourite vase, knowing full well the other’s reputation with family heirlooms. 

“Ah, nothing much. I was just wondering if you were free on Wednesday night?” He stopped swatting Aang, listening carefully. “Uhm, well, you know, just, if you’re free, then maybe we could like, hang out? We haven’t been out in a while and I found this new place and- look, are you free Wednesday night ‘cause I kind of want to see your stupid face.” The last part was rushed, but it still made smile as he imagined the other straining to get the words out.

“Okay.” He smiled. “Wednesday night?” 

If he listened closely, listened very carefully, if he didn’t imagine it, he might have just heard Toph giggling.

“Okay.” She said. He could definitely feel her smiling. He didn’t know why or how, but he had the feeling. Maybe it was the happiness or the slight elated feeling her voice gave? “Wednesday night, and don’t be late! Or I’ll pummel you to the ground.” 

“Of course.” He chuckled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Okay.” She said. “I’ll get off the phone now, I still have to go to Katara’s because she’s having trouble with her prom dress, but she’s kind of in for a surprise if she expects me to give a smart answer to the question ‘Does this dress make me look fat?’, seeing as how I’m blind.” She paused, as if she had just noticed herself starting to rant. “Ok, see you later, Hotpants.” 

Crash. 

The sound of glass hitting the tiled floor, with the sound coming from his parent’s room, froze him in place just as the receiver clicked.

“Sokka, I told you that wouldn’t work! Now look at what you’ve done.”

“What I’ve done? You were the one with the idea in the first place!”

“I had the idea, didn’t mean you could go and try to balance the vase on your head!”

Gulp.

He had a lot of explaining to do when his folks get home.


End file.
